schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Third Year In
Season 5 Episode 1 "Third Year In" Day 1: Aug 28, 2013 Duane walks In school with Seamus, who dyed his hair golden blonde. They walk to the gym like last year to get their schedules. This year Duane has Computer Graphics, English, Constitutional Law, Bio, and Math. Seamus saw some other friends, and they were looking at each other's schedules. One of them asked for Duane's. Charlie, Duane is thinking this guy looks awkwardly ugly, and Duane asked him if he was a freshman. The boy's friend laughed, he told Duane he is not a freshman, and that today is only for Sophomores And Juniors. "Oh I'm sorry, you look like a freshman". Everyone had to go into the cafeteria for a announcement. Duane sitting at a table with Seamus, and his friends, he even calls over Ben, who use to be in Duane 's English class. Tom, from 10th grade English sat across Duane. Everyone starts walking in, Duane is just socially embarrassed because all of Seamus friends are geeks. Leah and Danielle walks in, Tony (the stoner) comes in with Jeff, John Gabriel is here, and more. The announcement is about lunch, and that there will only be 3 lunch periods, and that the line will be long. After the that was over, everyone walked to the auditorium. Duane saw Mandy, and She was so happy to see him, Duane walked past Erin (Paige Sister) who was sitting with Alex Dowson. He saw Amanda and Harley and Duane went to sit with them. Mr. Young starts talking, welcoming everyone to a new year saying junior year will be important. There will be SATs and collage planning. A lady then came to speak, saying there will be no more Ridley reads. Then people starts clapping, and Amanda shouts "Whoo!!" They look at each other and starts laughing. They play this video of Aston Kutcher, talking about being smart when he won a award. Then they was dismissed for First period.... Duane first class is C101 (C wing, first floor, room 1). Duane looked and there is two other people in there, this black girl Tai, and some nerdy white guy. Everyone sat a table by themselves. Then the teacher Ms. Perry, who was in a good mood, so nice, witty, and cool was happy to see the 3. She gives them papers (picture sheet form, medical Papers, etc) then she asked, what is computer graphics, Duane volunteers and said "graphic design" and Ms. Perry agreed with it. She told the 3, to go to a computer, to make sure, there usernames worked, she then talked about cell phones, she don't think it will be bad if we listened to music while working, as long as its not when she's talking. Soon, it was time to switch to the next class. His next class is English, B119. Duane walks in and sits in a seat in the back, and Jotrice, with her long individual brades, is joking with the teacher in her way out from last period, Duane tried not to look at her. Soon then, a lot of people he knew starts walking in like, Alexis Waktor (Who was in 9th grade English class, And others known for singing somewhere over a rainbow) she dyed her hair golden brown. Jay (jasir) from math class last year came in, Mary Kate, Joe, Michael and Gordon from Reading writing sem last year. Some weird scuzzy guy (Paul Smith) sat next to Duane. The teacher, Mr. Lawrence introduced himself, he handles out this paper to get to know us. Some of the questions was, what your least and favorite subject, what you did over the summer, favorite TV shows and Music. The answer was multiple choice. The funny one was the last one. What is your favorite social media network. The choices, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, pentres, or none bro, I try to stay off the grid. Next block is Mr. Seymore class for constitutional law. Duane walked in first, Seymore was happy to see him. When the class is in, he starts to talk about C-badge, for the new kids. Saying how the badger from YouTube would eat everything, and since Seymore would give the class food if he likes them, C-badge would take a lot. C stands for cookie. The picture is from his sophomore year, and Mr. Seymore thinks its epic when he wears the same outfit. Sarah from health class, is into politics, and her and Mr. Seymore is talking about. He asks us to answer some questions about the class, one was "what do you think our constitution is?" Duane really don't know, but Sarah said a answer that was so smart that it made no since. Time for the next class and its Bio. Duane went to the third floor and he notice Jess Gumiany is going to the same class. C303 right across from Mr. Fanning. Duane walks in and Tri is here. Jay (Jasir) comes in, Brianna from science, and others. The teacher has a hard time pronouncing names. She calls Jasir, Jezir, She calls Duane, Dawon, and calls Mary, Marcy. They have assign seats, Duane is partner less because he's home schooled. After like 30 minutes, its time to go. Duane saw Shane W. And he is disgusted, walks passes him to Jay. Duane calls him Jezir now. Jay wasn't happy when Duane was making fun of him. Now Duane goes to math. He walks in, and after he saw Leah from Math and Spanish comes in, wanting Duane to sit next to her. Brittany from 10th English, Harley, and Anthony lanzetta. He sits in front of Duane and Leah. Ant is just looking at Duane, Duane calls him a pipsqueak, Ant says that not his name anymore, Then Duane told him he looks good in pink. Then Ant goes to his neighbor and tells him he looks good in pink to. Leah and Duane starts talking about Spanish, how she has Spanish 3. Them Bri "Brianal" from History comes in with her orange hair. The teacher told her to go to a desk that has a paper, but she took the paper and went to a different desk. This school year will be cray.